This invention relates generally to adjustable hangers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable hanger which can be used in a hospital or related medical services environment. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for hanging a fluid source, such as an intravenous solution (I.V.) bag at a height which is readily adjustable.